


it's all right nikki, it's all right baby

by marmusical



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, MAX AND NIKKI CONTENT GUYS, criminal au!!!, you know you want it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmusical/pseuds/marmusical
Summary: Max and Nikki.Modern and teenage Bonnie and Clyde.And the world's gonna know it.





	1. Chapter 1

Max was the mastermind behind every plan the made, and Nikki was the one who carried it out. They were a modern-day and teenage Bonnie and Clyde, and this was their first heist. A small, insignificant bank called the Camper's Bank held everyone's money in the small town of Pinewood. The perfect place for a breakout crime. 

They sat in the banged-up truck Nikki had, which was functioning just enough to make a good getaway in Pinewood, and just enough stolen fluid to make it all the way to Baltimore to step it up. Maybe Max'll take her suggestion of stealing a bald eagle. It's been on her bucket list since she was twelve, and can you imagine having a bald eagle as a pet? Overthrowing a country with the mascot on your shoulder! It sounds so cool to her. 

"Nikki, you go in there and act like you're trying to deposit your latest payday," Max explained, handing her a manila envelope, "And keep them distracted. I'll sneak in from the back, and take control of the security system. From there, I'll disarm the electronic security, and then I'll give you the signal. Nikki, what's the signal?" 

Nikki stuck the envelope in her teal purse. "You'll move the security camera on the wall near the bathrooms left to right three times, and then I announce that we're robbing the bank!" Nikki responded, which must have been the right answer, because Max pulled her by the overall straps and kissed her, fiercely and powerfully. Nikki, in turn, entangled her fingers in the curly black mess he called hair. They went back and forth in a somewhat musical rhythm, with the song 'Everybody Talks' playing in the background. Nikki likes the song, it's fun and catchy and it was the song playing on the bus as she entered Camp Campbell, where Nikki first met Max.

As the song began to close, Max was the one to pull away, but Nikki wasn't disappointed. The look in his eyes, like the entire world was going to change right then and there, was an ending enough. "We'll be rich," Max promises, running his fingers on the denim she was wearing, "And we'll rule the world. I'll be the one who runs the chaos..."

"And I'll be the one making it!" Nikki exclaims, and she smiled over at her love. He was messy, he was cunning, he was the catch everyone wanted, and sometimes got, but she was the one who kept. Max was the person who could tame her crazy, who could make her seem normal. Feel normal. She loved that; the Flowerscouts never really gave her that kind of feeling. Her mom never gave her that feeling. Nikki looked to the bank.

Maybe that's why she wanted chaos. It was something she knew, something she could have and could never be taken away from her. Sometimes Nikki worried Max might drop her, like her mom with her boyfriends.

"Nikki?" Max asked. "Are you ready?" 

Nikki turned to him. The blue eyes that made him different, the impossible genes in a impossible mind, that made her pull herself into the reality of things. They were here, and she's going to rob a bank. Normal 16 year old stuff. Nikki shook off the nerves and the terror, and filled herself with excitement. 

"All right, let's go!" Nikki yelled.


	2. it never seems easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan comes into action. 
> 
> But there's more than just gunshots and bank robberies that are spurring.

Max opens the driver side car door and Nikki opens her passenger door as they head toward the bank. As they come up to the entrance, he gives her a final look before he separates from her to put their plan in motion. 

The back alley is empty. No police. No bystanders smoking. It's just Max, his tools, and a padlock. He takes out the code-cracking equipment stored in the classic black trench coat he has on and begins to work; his hands seamless as he fiddles with the electronic padlock and lock on the actual door. The padlock disables in minutes and with one quick gunshot, the lock on the door is on the ground. Max pushes open the door and finds two security guards with 7-11 coffee in their hands in swivel chairs, right in front of the security cameras and system.

“Well, _fuck._ This isn’t the bathroom.” Max states, faux-confusion. The security guards get up to charge him, but one swift punch to the face and their down. Max sits in one of the swivel chairs, and sees Nikki in line still; the lines are famously long and slow. He cracks his neck. Then knuckles. And finally, he gets to work. 

While the computers are relatively updated and modern, it doesn’t mean they have the most updated and modern firewalls. He pours the metaphorical water on the metaphorical tiny flames protecting the bank’s security system. With two slashes and a bit of fancy HTML, it’s down. One of the guards moves from the ground. Trying to get up. Max extends his arm fully with the scalding hot coffee and pours it right on the guy’s lower area, and blocks out the guard’s scream of agony as he moves the security camera near the bathroom left and right three times. 

The Nikki on the security camera immediately drops the manila envelope and takes out her two twin pistols, dropping her coat to reveal a pair of black overalls on a red shirt. She laughs maniacally. Everyone runs away from her. She waltzes right up to the teller in the line she was waiting for. “I’m here to make a withdrawal.” He hears her say. The woman is clearly cowering. Max spins in his swivel chair. 

He doesn’t hear what the woman says in response because he’s up. Max lets the trench coat fall to the ground. His outfit matches Nikki’s; red t-shirt with a black hoodie on top. Black jeans and red sneakers. Badass. Max pushes the door to the bank open and shoots the ceiling with his pistol just to scare everyone and make an entrance. Nikki is staring at him the whole way-he knows because he’s staring at her. They hold eye contact until he reaches her at the booth when he slings an arm around his love and turns to the teller. 

Nikki is holding the woman at gunpoint. “Maxy, she’s not giving us the money. What should we do?” She asks him, and he smiles as he takes the gun out of her hands. 

“We take it ourselves, Nikki.” He responds and shoots the glass where the woman is. They both jump in as everyone scurries, and then everything moves in slow motion. Nikki gets someone to open the vault. They stuff their bags full of money. The sirens come. Max sees Nikki’s eyes widen, and suddenly he’s back in the moment. “Nikki, it’s getaway time!” He yells and takes her hand. 

Max throws the bag of money in the backseat of the truck as does Nikki, and he climbs into it. As the car doesn’t start, the cops get closer. And closer. Max keeps pumping the gas. Nikki buckles her seatbelt and grips the PCV seat material until her knuckles are white. Max pumps the engine again. The police are almost there. The sirens are deafening. They’re gonna get caught. They’re gonna get caught. And then, as Max is almost ready to get out and start a shoot-out, the entire starts. Nikki whoops. They take off like a shot; the car is gone and they lose the police up a less-traveled mountain road to Pinewood. 

As soon as Max can breathe, Nikki yells, “They almost had us back there, Max!” And slaps him. The excitement of actually getting away with it wears off. Max feels anger bubbling up inside him. He loves Nikki, but with that love came the ability for her to push exactly all the right buttons. 

“They didn’t though! And it’s a shit car, Nikki!” Max yells right back. That was the spark to the fight.

“And who’s fault is that, Max?” Nikki shoots back. “We could’ve taken your rich ass parents Ferrari! But no, you wanted to take the neighbor’s truck.” She threw some gum he had no idea she was even chewing out the window and then turned back to him. “We could’ve been _caught_ because of your _pride!”_

“We both know that I will never use something my rich ass parents bought, _Nicolette,”_ Max says, staring at the road ahead instead of looking at her. He knows how much he loves her, and he knows that she’s right in a way, but Max will be dead before he drives that red Ferrari. Or wears a suit. Or actually gives a fuck about anything other than Nikki. And chaos. He sighs. “Listen, we’re both just caught up in things. Let’s take a breather, or y’know some other shit.” 

A few moments pass. 

“So do you think we have enough money to get the bald eagle now, or..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I've been really busy and AU's are hard to write! Here's the next installment. More coming soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
